A Descendants story: Character templates
by TheroelWil98
Summary: Character templates for the OC's of my upcoming series of stories; A Descendants story.


**Name** : Archer

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: King Arthur

Appearance: Short, brown hair with a slight beard of the same color. Very handsome, with sharp jawline. Around 6'0 tall. Reasonably slender, but lean, not extremely muscular. Incredibly piercing blue eyes. Quite pale skin tone.

Occupation: He became a soldier in his father's army at an incredibly young age. Made it to a commanding position very soon. Now commands his own small group of fighters called the _righteous sons_ while also attending Auradon prep.

Relatives: Arthur – father, Guinevere – mother.

Likes: A good fight, honesty, oranges, drinking, quiet nights, S.A.S.

Dislikes: Losing, heights, cheating.

Bio: Being the son of king Arthur, Archer was poised to be king from birth. From an extremely young age, his father had him train in pretty much all known fighting styles and had let him be tutored by the best military minds the world had to offer. This led to Archer becoming arguably the greatest warrior on the planet. At 14, he inherited Excalibur from his father and since then he has been able to perform increasingly powerful forms of magic, which makes his eyes burn a bright blue. At 16, he formed his own military troop the _righteous sons_ with his four closest friends and some occasional tag-alongs.

Clothing: Normally wears a grey hoody with his father's emblem and blue slacks. When in combat he wears wrist guards and armor over his legs.

 **Name** : Lancelot (Lance for short)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: Orphan, raised by Merlin as his ward and adopted son.

Appearance: Largely unkept auburn hair, reaching his shoulders. Slender face with large nose and pointed chin. Just over 6'0 tall, very skinny and pale with long legs and arms. Honey brown eyes.

Occupation: Ward of Merlin from very young age. Member of the _righteous sons_.

Relatives: Merlin – adopted father, real mother and father unknown.

Likes: Reading, his friends, his pet owl Platos, soup, making things fly.

Dislikes: Unnecessary violence, destruction of property, fire, darkness, cursing.

Bio: Found in the dumps by Merlin, who sensed magic in him, at a very young age. He became Merlin's ward, who taught him in the arcane arts. He was raised alongside Archer and joined him in Camelot's army at a young age as Archer's squire and mage. Joined the _righteous sons_ at age 15 and seldom leaves Archer's side. Able to perform difficult forms of magic with the use of his handcrafted staff, also prominent in hand-to-hand combat with his staff.

Clothing: Standard uniform, white blouse with blue slacks. When in combat he wears a hooded brown cloak and armor on his legs.

 **Name** : Solomon

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: The horned king

Appearance: Filthy, jet-black hair with strands covering his forehead. Handsome, with sharp facial features, a large smile and a scar running over his nose to his right cheek. Tall, at 6'2, pale and reasonably muscular. Small, black eyes with nearly no iris.

Occupation: Leader of band of thieves on the Isle until he becomes the leader of his father's army.

Relatives: The horned king – father, mother unknown.

Likes: Torture, chaos, mayhem, bloodshed, darkness, fire, dark magic.

Dislikes: Basically anything good, especially love and people who love.

Bio: As the son of the horned king, Solomon has been raised on the isle and has spent his entire life there. An initial member of Mal's gang, he soon formed his own band of thieves operating on other territory. When the magic barrier was broken during Ben's coronation, the weakened horned king transferred some of his magic to Solomon, who would then be able to pass the barrier in search of his father's cauldron, with which he'll be able to wage war on Auradon. In combat he is extremely proficient with a sword.

Clothing: Dark brown, leather trench coat with grey, baggy pants and heavy black boots. In combat he wears a mask similar to his father's horned skull helmet.

 **Name** : Royce

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: Robin Hood

Appearance: Dark blonde, wavy hair. Handsome, boyish appearance with a friendly face. Around 5'9 tall, lean and quite muscular. Sparkling blue eyes.

Occupation: Member of the _righteous sons_ and student at Auradon prep.

Relatives: Robin Hood – father, maid Marian – mother.

Likes: Archery, horse-riding, athletics, drinking, apples, animals, comics.

Dislikes: Swimming, vegetables, unfairness, politics, corruption.

Bio: As the son of Robin Hood, Royce was introduced to combat, and especially archery, from a young age. He formed a team with Archer and Lance early on and was one of the founding members of the _righteous sons_. His archery skills are bested by none and he now also possesses a large number of technical arrows curtesy of Carlos.

Clothing: Green, sleeveless hoody with brown slacks. In combat he wears armor on his legs and chainmail on his arms.

 **Name** : Alexiares (Alex for short)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: Hercules

Appearance: Extremely short, golden hair. Handsome face with broad chin and large features. Almost 6'8 tall, tanned and extremely muscular. Deep-brown eyes.

Occupation: Protector of his homeland and member of the _righteous sons_.

Relatives: Hercules – father, Megara – mother, Herkie – brother.

Likes: Working out, astronomy, tourney, a good fight, poetry.

Dislikes: Cowardice, reptiles, rain, fire.

Bio: As the son of Hercules, he was introduced to the world of combat and his duty as protector as a kid. He is extremely sufficient with a large variety of weapons, but his favorite is the war hammer, of which he possesses a great one. He joined the army at a young age and was the last permanent member of the _righteous sons_. His massive bulk shows his incredible strength, which is his major weapon in combat.

Clothing: Sleeveless white shirt and blue slacks. In combat he wears golden chest armor and a helmet given to him by Zeus.

 **Name** : Aden

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Disney Parent: Rapunzel

Appearance: Dark hair, often worn in either a pony tail or a top bun. Handsome, reckless appearing face, spitting image of his father. 5'11 tall with broad shoulders and lean appearance. Light-brown eyes.

Occupation: Prince of his kingdom and member of the _righteous sons_.

Relatives: Eugene Fitzherbert – father, Rapunzel – mother, Anxelin – sister, Ruby – sister.

Likes: Games, free-running, climbing, athletics, drawing, knives.

Dislikes: Small and tight places, injustice, betrayal, public speaking.

Bio: As the son of Rapunzel and Eugene, he was originally raised as a prince of their kingdom, until he spoke of his desire to become a soldier. He was put in the care of his peer, Archer, who taught him combat and let him join the _righteous sons_. His specialty is knives and short blades, both for throwing and in hand-to-hand combat.

Clothing: Blue jacket with black slacks. In combat he wears chainmail on his arms and leg armor. During combat he possesses a total of seven combat knives, 20 throwing knives and two machetes.


End file.
